You're Pathetic
by SaskiaSama
Summary: Even though he used to hate Karin, she was still a comrade, still a human being. And now… his feelings were more complicated. Now there was more at stake. He couldn't stand by and watch this anymore. Not this time. Fluffy one-shot


**Sexiest Ninja of Konoha:** ok so this is just a quick one-shot for my friend who loves SuiKa and smut. She was complaining to me the other day of how un-smutty most of the fics for SuiKa are, so I was like OK I'll write you a smut-filled one shot.  
>Then I'm writing a DeiTema… yeah we ship cracks…<br>AUTHOR DISCLAIMER—I do NOT ship either of these couples; I'm as canon as they get.  
>I also don't own Naruto… wish I did, but I don't.<p>

* * *

><p>Karin eyed the target on the tree with distaste, panting heavily. She flipped her tomato-red hair back and stomped over to said offending tree, sliding her tell-tale glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. She stopped inches from the tree, bending down to become level with the jutting butt of the kunai that was .5 centimeters off the center of the target. She then, in turn, turned to the kunai that <em>had <em>made the center, and willed it to move.

"Heh. Looks like I beat you again, eh Karin?" Suigetsu drawled from behind her. Karin's eyebrow twitched as she roughly pulled both kunai out of the tree and threw them both at that creepy water-clone wannabe. They both his him dead center, but he merely laughed, dissolving into liquid, the kunai clattering harmlessly to the ground. Karin shifted her glasses once more, readjusting her coat.

"The probability of you beating me again are NOT in your favour, Suigetsu," Karin smirked evilly, taking out another kunai from her holster. Suigetsu yawned as he re-stabilized, his hands folded behind his head.

"Just face it, you ugly freak, you can't beat me," he smirked. Karin's mouth dropped open.

"Why you!—" Karin lunged as Suigetsu hid behind Juugo, wielding his sword as if it would truly fend Karin off.

"Enough." Came the curt command. Karin immediately froze in her tracks, her fist inches from a cowering Suigetsu's face. She immediately turned to face the dark shadow that outlined the man she loved.

"S-Sasuke! I didn't hear you wake up," Karin smiled nervously, adjusting her glasses. Suigetsu threw their leader a glare before disentangling himself from a laughing Juugo.

"I wasn't asleep," came the cold reply, the figure refusing to emerge from the shadows. Karin took a few steps forward.

"Hey, Sasuke, maybe you should take another bite, ne? I mean, you just recovered from that fight with Deidara, you're weak, and—" Karin's stilting, high-pitched speech was halted by a hand grabbing her by the neck.

"So…fast…" she gasped, grasping the hand, trying to pry the unforgiving fingers from her throat in vain. Suigetsu and Juugo both snapped to attention.

"Do. _Not. _Call. Me. Weak." Sasuke enunciated calmly, the only indications belying his anger the flash of his red eyes as he glared at Karin, and increasingly tightening his fingers around her throat with each word. Karin began turning red, then blue, white dots spotting her vision. She could see black. She couldn't draw one breath of air. Then, it was as if she was floating, detached from her body.

"_This is…nice," _Karin thought to herself. Slowly, she was losing consciousness.

And then it was over.

Karin fell to the ground with a thump, gulping in air and massaging her throat. She waited for her vision to clear to glance up. She was greeted by the sight of Sasuke's retreating back as he re-entered the cave they had been staying at for the past few days as he recovered from his many accumulated injuries from various battles. Directly above her, an uncharacteristically angry Suigetsu stood, his sword drawn and covering her. She watched him bemusedly until her eyes were able to focus clearly.

"Bastard," Suigetsu muttered, sheathing his sword. Juugo watched his three teammates thoughtfully.

"Was that wise, Suigetsu? We should not make Sasuke angry," he muttered. He did not let slip that he had almost come close to losing control and breaking Suigetsu in half. He could not stand it when his leader was in trouble.

"Karin, come," came Sasuke's echoed voice, cutting through all three thoughts. Suigetsu grunted in annoyance in his general direction and instead offered Karin his hand. She barely glanced at it as she brushed him aside to scramble to Sasuke's side. Suigetsu checked himself, withdrawing his hand and watching the red-haired girl who was the bane of his existence run to Sasuke as if she were a dog and he her master.

"Why does she do that?" Suigetsu muttered angrily, more to himself than his hulking orange-haired friend. Juugo was not worried about that though.

"Because she loves him," he told his friend simply, leaning back to watch a butterfly flutter in lazy circles around his head. Suigetsu made another noise of annoyance as he turned away from the gentle giant. That was not the answer he was looking for.

But the simple truth of it hurt him somewhere deep within his chest.

**x-X-x**

Karin reared back, a low groan emitting from her bruised throat. Her lungs became constricted, her chest heaving for more air.

"Ngn, Sasuke…kun…" she whimpered, as Sasuke bit her arm harder. Almost as if to play with her. He didn't remove his mouth for another few minutes, sucking more and more chakra from her sore, abused body. Finally, he released her, taking a deep breath, feeling revitalized. In contrast, Karin slumped to the ground, all energy leaving her. Sasuke wiped his mouth and looked down on her. She raised her eyes to his.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered. He was still holding her arm. He gave her a smirk, leaning down towards her. In her tired state, she didn't realize this smirk was cold, emotionless. She didn't see that he was already changing from the boy she saw all those years ago in the woods of the Chuunin exams, to the man who killed Orochimaru, to the monster who had just decimated Deidara with no regrets.

"Karin," he whispered in her ear. She could feel his lips against her ear. She closed her eyes. Perhaps now, after everything she had done for him…

She raised her mouth to his, waiting for his answering kiss. It never came. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke standing above her. The look he gave her turned her to stone.

"You're pathetic. You really thought I loved. You're worse than Sakura," the emotionless tone stabbed Karin through the heart. Sasuke gave her another cold smirk before retreating father into the shadows. Karin laid where she was, not moving. The only evidence of life were the silent sobs that racked Karin's body. It wasn't Sasuke's coldness that hurt her this time; she was used to that, used to the truth that he would never love her. It was the realization that even though Sasuke hated her so much, she would still go back to him, she would die for him, if he asked her to. The thought made her feel sick with herself, but the feeling didn't go away. She hugged herself into a tighter ball, pulling her sleeve down to cover the various bite marks on her arm, the freshest still bleeding.

**x-X-x**

Sasuke finally emerged from the cave, stepping fully into the light. His raven black hair shifting softly in the wind. He had opted for a white shirt, the Uchiha fan a small symbol on the back, the front of the shirt open, exposing his body. He retained the purple belt of the upside down bow over his black pants, showing his allegiance to Orochimaru. Suigetsu looked up from sharpening his precious sword, his eyes meeting Sasuke's. The latter's remained emotionless, as always, but Suigetsu's betrayed his anger at the former treatment of their teammate.

"Where's Karin?" he asked immediately. Sasuke brushed past him, not deigning to speak to him. Finally, with his back to him, Sasuke answered.

"What is she always doing? Being a burden," he seemed neither angry nor happy about this. His lack of emotion was a testament to how far down the wrong path he had truly tread. Suigetsu clicked his tongue, replacing his sword on his back and walking towards the cave. Juugo watched him go, concern in his eyes, then turned to Sasuke, who was looking out towards the Great Konoha Forest, debating whether it was worth the risk to go so close to his old village to get to their destination.

**x-X-x**

"Karin?" Suigetsu asked to the darkness. He fumbled and tripped over a rock, cursing profusely.

"Why is a cave so damn _dark _even when there's light out!" he raged, rubbing his foot sadly. Then he heard the sniffs.

"Karin? Where are you?" Suigetsu asked again, his arms flailing wildly before him. Before long, his foot touched something again. But this time, it wasn't a rock; it was soft. He knelt down and felt around for Karin's hand.

"What happened to you? Did he do something?" Suigetsu asked, one hand holding Karin's, the other resting on her shoulder. She was lying with her back to him.

"No, I'm just tired; what do you care anyway? Go away!" Karin yelled at him, shrugging off his hand. Suigetsu gave her a look before he remembered she couldn't see it.

"What's with you? You let him treat you like crap, end up like this, then go back for more? Do you have such little confidence in yourself?" Suigetsu took out his pent-up frustrations at her moronic infatuation on her now, not sure if he could stomach this sight another time. If he wasn't positive Sasuke could destroy him in a moment and not think twice about—if he wasn't so damn _expendable—_he would have retaliated long ago. Even though he used to hate Karin, she was still a comrade, still a human being. And now… his feelings were more complicated. Now there was more at stake. He couldn't stand by and watch this anymore. Not this time.

"You have no problem bashing on Juugo or I every day; I see that confidence in you. Why is it you lose it with Sasuke? He isn't that great! There are plenty of men out here that would treat you right, Karin, but you prefer abuse," Suigetsu could no longer contain his emotion. Karin sat up abruptly, almost knocking Suigetsu in the face.

"Why the _hell _do you care? Why is this any of your business? You don't know my reasons for loving Sasuke, and you never will, because you can't understand love! You're not even human! How could you understand how I'm feeling?" Karin screamed at him. She couldn't tell where he was, so was caught completely off guard when something pinned her to the ground.

"Not human, huh? Maybe I should show you how human I really am; maybe I should show you what true love really is, you stuck up bitch," Suigetsu murmured against her throat huskily, her arms pinned above her head with one hand while his other hand explored her body.

"What are you—?" Karin began indignantly before being silenced by Suigetsu's tongue in her mouth. She struggled meekly in vain for a few moment before surrendering to Suigetsu's kissed. As his mouth moved farther and farther down her body, Karin began to twist and writhe. He unbuttoned her coat, revealing nothing but pristine white skin and perfect breasts underneath. Karin removed his shirt as he threw his sword from him, nibbling at the hollow in Karin's neck. She wrapped her arms around Suigetsu's head, bringing him closer. He pulled her shorts off slowly, leisurely. Karin was panting in anticipation. Suigetsu laughed, not unkindly, and began to pay close attention to the crevice between her breasts.

"Please…" Karin moaned. Suigetsu ceased his kisses to look into Karin's eyes. She looked back hungrily. Finally, he obliged her wishes and entered her, gently. Neither were aware of the presence at the mouth of the cave, lost in a bliss that was all their own.

**x-X-x**

Juugo laughed quietly to himself, retreating from the cave to return to Sasuke's side, who was still surveying the landscape.

"They're, ah, occupied right now, Sasuke," Juugo told him, unable to hide the smile from his voice. Sasuke showed indifference to this, his eyes never leaving the forest. Juugo gave him one last look before withdrawing back to his rock to watch the butterfly. He was happy for Suigetsu and Karin, but not completely surprised. In her he knew there was just someone who wanted to be loved. In him he knew there was someone waiting to find someone to love.

"Either way, this was a long time coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Sexiest Ninja of Konoha:<strong> yeah… this was so crack. And a little quick, because my friend didn't want a huge saga. Can't help but love SuiKa :D  
>R&amp;R please! Anything is always appreciate!<p> 


End file.
